Colours other than Gray
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: AU. I hate summaries :/ I'm sorry, but I believe they ruin the story. Gray and Juvia. That's all you need to know. Read on :D One-shot.


**Colours other than Gray**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTALE! (**Even if I wish I did D:**)**

The crappy and twisted plot belongs to me =P

**Dedicated to:**

My love(s), NiRu.

Seeing you guys write made me want to write too :D

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

I could do nothing but grasp at my heart, teeth clenched, as I awaited my inevitable death.

Why am I still so calm, even at a time like this?

The poison I'd taken was working faster than I'd thought. Everything was set in place though, so my plans would succeed regardless.

As the pain began to flow through my veins, I tried my best to ignore it, and focused on why I was doing this.

For her.

She was my everything. The reason that the world made sense and the only thing that anchored me here.

I would give my life for her, as I am doing now.

My love. Nothing could compare to her.

She has long, blue hair that would curl around her shoulders. With even darker sapphire eyes and a slight dimple in her smile, she'd conquered my heart the first time I met her.

_"Gray? I know it's you. Care to let me see now?"_

She truly loved me. For me.

Never once did she doubt herself of her choice to be with me. She didn't feel ashamed, having a boyfriend who wasn't normal; not that she was either.

_"We create together." She told me once, smooth hands caressing my cheek. "You need my water to create ice, and once it melts, it becomes mine once more, just as you are."_

There weren't many who still possessed such magic in the world. As people began to lose faith and dismiss them as foolish myths, they too, loss the magic within them. The few that still had them had to hide, and live in a world of constant change. To constantly have to shuffle from one place to another, it was hard to make friends, and ever harder to get to know someone enough to see if they were one of us. She trusted me with her secret right away though.

_"I could tell," She said, a smile in her voice on the same day, still looking at me with care while I rested my head on her soft, warm lap. "You had that feeling...I just knew it when I first met you, that you were one of us for sure."_

She could manipulate water, and combined with that of my ability to form ice, we could really create; one entity into another. We were made to be together.

My name too, was a difference that she liked.

_"Gray is a wonderful name, don't you think? In my world of black and white, you fit in, right in the middle."_

She thought that I was the kind one, the one who'd accepted her knowing her disease.

Colour blindness.

Born that way, and there are many others out there, so it really isn't much of a problem.

Except that it was becoming more than that; she was actually going blind too.

The doctors couldn't find out any specific cause for this, but after monitoring her condition, it was concluded that her eyesight was failing at an unpredecented rate.

5 years.

That was the time limit the doctors gave her at the age of 13.

A blind woman by 18.

I met her when I was 17. She was 15 and halfway through her set time. She never looked sad about it though.

_"At least I had it once." She would say, "God's given me his blessing already. He let me meet you before I couldn't see anymore, and that's more than I would've asked for."_

I shut my eyes, curled up on the floor, and tried to imagine what it would be like to lose such an important sense.

I failed.

To be able to see the world and then have that sight robbed from you when you're barely an adult.

Life is so unfair.

And as though being blind wasn't enough of a hardship on her, the failure of her optic nerves was also affecting her body.

They gave her an extra two years.

Why did God have to do this to such an amazing person? What did she ever do wrong?

Only 20 years of life.

A teardrop rolled down my cheek as I turned to stare at my walls.

There, every memory we had together was photographed and tacked on. Pictures of her smiles, my grins, and our love.

Once, she told me about how she envied me. How I had so much more freedom, more choices, and most importantly, more time than she did.

And she chose to spend most of that time with me, running her smooth hands through my jet black hair, all the while telling me to inch down so that she didn't have to tiptoe to reach.

_*Ring! Ring! Ring!*_

Summoning what strength I had left, I flipped open my cellphone to check the caller ID.

"Gray's"

That's what she insisted on being listed as in my phone, claiming that she would always be mine forever.

_"You're my center, Gray, the core of my existence now."_

I'm sorry.

As I pressed the button to end the call, I could feel my end nearing too. My body started to go numb, and my emotions began to calm down.

I'd calculated my roommate Natsu to find me around half an hour after my death, the time when he'd usually come home for dinner.

So I used my other hand to hold onto my note as tightly as I could; it was my donor's form.

After finally celebrating my 19th birthday, I was able to write away any organ of mine without needing parental consent. In there it states that only my eyes were to be donated.

And she had the best chance of getting them.

Whether it be age, blood compatibility, or necessity, she fit them all.

As my eyesight began to blur, I could still see her face clearly within my mind. This time however, I tried to imagine her with my dark blue eyes. Even though they were essentially the same colour, mine was actually a darker shade of aquamarine if people cared to look. And knowing that the eyes on her would be mine made her so much more beautiful.

So beautiful that I didn't want to leave her.

But at least she will always have a part of me with her.

She will live to see her 21st birthday, and continue on with her life; healthy, colour-blind free, and alive. She'll even be able to enjoy all the colours in the world now.

Colours other than gray.

It's as though I've given her a new life; a fresh look into a strange but familiar world.

Without me.

As long as she got to live, it doesn't matter; it's all that I ask.

With my last wish in place, I let the darkness envelop me.

I'm sorry, Juvia.

I love you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

How was it? Please give me some feedback, anything is fine :D

I know I twisted everything around. In here, Gray was the one who fell in love first, and Juvia isn't all crazy as she is supposed to be. I wanted it to be different from your average FF, but is it too weird?

Hope you guys enjoyed it, my first story :D!


End file.
